


Blush

by Metuka



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rare moment of intimacy on board the Neb, Neo realizes something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

Calm. Relax. Peace. Those were rare words on board the Nebuchadnezzar. Neo and Trinity treasured any single moment in which they could just lay down next to each other. Simply spooning. Sometimes it wasn't about fucking, not even about making love. Theirs was a hard, tiring job. There were times in which sex would be their way of crying "we're alive" out loud, but there were many other times in which just being next to each other was all they needed. After all, who knew if they would be able to cuddle once again in the future? Who knew if there was a future to talk about?

Neo was passing his hands all along Trinity's slender torso. Up, down. Sternum, lower ribs, stomach, navel… She was quiet and still, her breathing slow and deep, showing she was awake just by sighing or moving her head slightly every now and then.

"I was thinking…", he whispered in her ear. Trinity separated her head slightly from his coin d'amour and turned it to look at him.

"About what?"

"I've never seen you blush".

"No?". Neo shook his head. "Oh, well. You haven't seen me and you will never ever see me blush, dear".

Dear. She pronounced that last word in a sarcastic fashion that made his heart race. "The hell I'm not", he thought, "Like you know all my bag of tricks already". He caressed her hair lightly, innocently. He didn't want her to know what was coming.

Trinity turned around and looked at him before resting her head in his chest. She loved to curl upon him, as though she was looking for protection. "You little cuddlable thing", Neo thought. But he refrained from saying it the very last moment. It wasn't the time to be sweet. He wanted to be evil.

"Don't worry about this, but…", he left the sentence intentionally unfinished to draw her attention. It worked. Trinity lifted her head and looked at him a bit annoyed. Couldn't he just keep caressing her in silence?

"But…?"

"You're gonna blush", he stated with a naughty smile.

"No, I'm not", she assured.

"Oh, yes, you are!". Trinity rolled her eyes. "Whoa, look at you! You're actually blushing right now!"

"Come on, don't be silly".

"I'm not silly. I'm just saying you are blushing, Trin".

"I'm not!", she exclaimed like a little infuriated girl. Neo chuckled. It would definitely work after all. Trin's heartbeat was growing faster and her pale cheeks were starting to get slightly rosy.

"I regret to tell you this, but you're blushed".

"I'm n-"

But she couldn't hide the truth. She felt her cheeks getting red-hot so quickly she couldn't do a thing to control it. That stupid game had turned fearsome Trinity into a fluffy kitten. She glared at Neo, but his dorky expression made her laugh in the end.

"You're a bastard".

"Yes, and you love it, dear".


End file.
